¿debería hacerte la pregunta?
by zack engel
Summary: Después de dos años Ryoma decide volver a Estados Unidos para hablar con Sakuno, su ex-pareja, pero por cosas del destino nada sale como planea quedando envuelto en un partido.


bueno no tengo mucho que decir.

-este es uno de los tantos fic que tengo de la pillar pair. la cual adoro

-los personajes no son míos, solo la historia

-espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

No podía creer que realmente se encontraba en ese lugar. Era como si por todo lo que había luchado ahora se hacia realidad y el mundo volvía a sonreírle. Volvía a sonreírle a pesar de no tener el apoyo de sus padres, volvía a sonreírle a pesar de que esos 2 años estuvo completamente solo por cosas del destino "no es como si fuera algo trágico tampoco, se vivir así desde los 13 años…" pensó con cierto cansancio y desgano en sus ojos mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. Obviamente estaba fingiendo que no tenia ningún problema en esos momentos.

Se acomodo en el banquillo y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo ¿realmente creyó que ella lo amo? ¿realmente era tan idiota para no ver la verdad? Quizás sí, pero lo bueno de todo esto era que no había hecho la pregunta en ese tiempo. No había tenido que abrir si quiera la boca en esos años para poder ser humillado.

-debí haberme visto patético – susurró jugando con la cajita entre sus dedos.

Aun recordaba ese tormentoso momento en el que llego mucho antes a la casa decidido a hacer la pregunta que uniría sus vidas para siempre "es hora de hacer las cosas bien, de tener mi familia conmigo" había pensado en ese momento. Sin siquiera saber que era lo que le esperaba en el interior de ese lugar que llamaba hogar.

Recordó que luego de ese pensamiento sonrió amplio y se adentro en la casa con tranquilidad, no le importaba tener solo 20 años, la amaba y ella era devota a él "es todo lo que necesito" fue su ultimo impulso para no correr como un cobarde lejos de la casa. En ocasiones deseaba haber sido un cobarde realmente.

Decidido recorrió la casa con sigilo buscando el amor de su vida, mas esta no aparecía por ninguna parte a pesar de que siempre la veía en los mismos sitios. Con curiosidad siguió caminando hasta encontrar a su gato llorando y cansado al frente del cuarto que compartía con su pareja. En ese momento debió tener un indicio, pero era obstinado y necesitaba verlo todo con sus propios ojos. "no es posible, ella es devota a mi" volvió a pensar de manera errónea mientras ponía su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Al frente suyo, sin ya ser separado por la puerta de madera, estaba su hermosa pareja durmiendo plácidamente. Era cubierta solo por una sabana blanca y los brazos de su amante "el afortunado Sengoku".

Lo que paso después no lo logra recordar bien. Sabia que no hubo gritos, ni reproches. Solo llanto por parte de Sakuno y posteriormente se recordaba a él con una maleta caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Ni Estados Unidos, ni Japón eran su hogar. Ninguno de esos dos lugares se merecían sus lagrimas y penas.

Hoy en día aun no lo superaba, aun le dolía y sabia muy en el fondo que a Karupin también le dolía ¿cómo no doler si creía que la amaba? "no creías, la amabas y aun sientes algo por ella, sino, no estarías aquí esperándola para poder escuchar una excusa que ni tu te la creerás" dijo aquella vocecita en su interior como si intentara reprocharle aquel hecho, pero realmente eso no importaba, ya que el seguía pegado a la banca mientras jugueteaba con aquella cajita.

A veces creía que era capaz de decir aquella pregunta sin temores. Estaba seguro que si le ponía mas énfasis a su pareja y era mas atento con ella pues no tendría problemas ni duda de que ella lo engañaría "solo tendría ojos para mi, ella amaba al chiquillo arrogante… ella me amo desde que éramos infantes ¿entonces porque dudo?" se preguntó soltando otro suspiro sin siquiera poder encontrar la respuesta. Sabia bien en el fondo que esa mujer realmente no lo amaba, sino que amaba su talento. La pregunta ahora era si lo haría realmente ¿le pediría casarse y confiaría ciegamente en ella? Vio la caja una vez mas y la apretó con fuerza como si intentara unirla a su mano, ya que realmente no sabia la respuesta y quizás no quería conocerla tampoco.

-¿Echizen?

La voz lo asustó tanto que dio un pequeño salto en su sitio despertando así a su molesto amigo a la vez que dejaba caer la cajita. No sabía como podía ser que alguien tan perceptivo como él fuera pillado desprevenid. Aun así le resto importancia a ese asunto y fijó sus ojos en aquella persona que lo había llamado, se suponía que ningún conocido se encontraba en Estados Unidos ya que no había competencia ni circuitos que los llamara.

Como si de un suspiro se tratara su voz dejo escapar un suave 'Tezuka-buchou'. Había sido demasiado despacio, pero aun así por la expresión del mayor sabia que había sido escuchado.

Vio al hombre sonreír y en ese momento su mundo se centro solo en el estoico hombre frente suyo. Habían pasado muchos años en los que no se vieron por lo que le costo un poco mas reconocerlo. Mucho mas maduro, se noto que los años le pesaban, tenía el cabello algo mas largo, pero no llegaba a dejar de estar dentro de los limites conservadores, sus músculos eran firmes y la piel estaba un poco mas tostada por el sol, aun así Ryoma estaba seguro que su personalidad seguía siendo la misma. Quizás era por la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban, no lo sabía realmente.

-me sorprende verte aquí ¿estas por algún circuito o… - tomo la caja del suelo y luego de sacudirla manteniendo sus ojos pegados al objeto se lo entrego al menor con tranquilidad – asuntos personales?

-¿tu estas aquí por un circuito? De haberlo sabido yo… - estaba impresionado, el capitán nunca buscaba conversación innecesaria por lo que conversación mas de tres palabras nunca habían tenido.

-¿es una insinuación? – mostró una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Karupin, luego de recibir el permiso de este claro esta- vengo a ver que tal son los competidores de Wimbledon

-Wimbledon… - se había olvidado de aquello. No por soberbio, sino porque realmente ya ni siquiera lo tenia en la mente, era una competencia que dejo de ser emocionante hace dos años – ya veo.

-espero no haber interrumpido algo importante ¿al fin te comprometes con Ryuzaki?

\- no… - su respuesta fue rápida, ni el lo tenía claro, pero se lo dijo tan decidido y mirándolo a los ojos que llego a quedar sorprendido el mismo – es decir yo…

-Ryoma-kun – la voz chillona de la mujer lo sobresalto, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día, pero esta vez Karupin se entretenía con Tezuka y la caja fue rápidamente guardada bajo la atenta mirada del castaño – lo siento, no quería llegar tarde, pero no sabia que ponerme

-…- se le quedo mirando. Su pelo suelto y ondulado le daba una belleza que ya no le hipnotizaba, su cuerpo ya no lo sonrojaba y esos labios no le producían nada "debe ser el tiempo" - …

-bueno, yo me retiro. No quiero interrumpirlos, a sido un placer…

-¡no! – nuevamente su boca se abrió y dejo a todos impresionados, incluso él estaba metido dentro del mismo saco – no debes irte Te… amm… Kunimitsu – con una leve mueca hacía el mayor espero que este entendiera – podemos hablar todo frente a él, ¿comprendes Sakuno?

-… - el castaño estaba algo confundido, casi igual que la chica, pero pronto se recompuso y luego de meditarlo sonrió suave y volvió a sentarse recibiendo al viejo gato, no entendía como este aun seguía vivo y hacía lo que quería – como quieras, Ryoma

\- no entiendo… Ryoma-kun… pero me gustaría volver, estoy arrepentida y yo

-pero ya no te amo, ya no siento nada por ti y eso es lo que importa – dijo pensando bien las cosas, a pesar de que siempre mentía esto no salía como una, de hecho estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que estaba diciendo la verdad – hago las cosas de frente y si me junte contigo es porque te digo que ya no hay posibilidades entre nosotros

-pero..

\- Sakuno, te amé, pero estoy seguro que ya no mas… y quien me ayudo a comprenderlo es a quien tengo al lado mío ahora – dijo volviendo a sentarse con tranquilidad mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa en su cara. Hace mucho tiempo no sonreía, pero se sentía bien hacerlo

-yo… Ryo…

\- señorita Sakuno, creo que ha quedado todo claro, no debería insistir – se levantó teniendo al minino en uno de sus brazos sin dejarlo incomodo. Luego de saber que no se caería , con suavidad, tomo el brazo del peli verde y comenzó a caminar lejos de la chica – creo que merezco una explicación

-hmm… aja – no sabía que explicación darle, todo había salido de improvisto por lo que solo se le quedo mirando la espalda como un idiota

\- existe un restaurante cercano, en el exterior permiten mantener a animales si no molestan, supongo que tu gato no será problema – dijo tranquilamente caminando ahora al lado del menor, pero guiando el paso.

-no tengo problemas, Karupin siempre se porta bien si tiene lo que quiere

Sin perder tiempo ambos fueron directo al restaurante sin siquiera mediar palabras entre los dos. Era extraño para Ryoma tener que seguir al mayor en ese momento, ya que según sus cálculos antiguos pues ahora tendría que estar besando a la chica y pidiéndole matrimonio ¿entonces porque? Quizás, solo quizás, porque no la amaba en verdad.

Soltó un suspiro y vio a lo lejos un restaurante algo simple, pero no por ello se podía decir que no era elegante y hermoso para cualquiera por lo que con una leve sonrisa se adelanto un poco y al llegar no dudo en mirar todas las mesas, existían algunas ocupadas, pero ninguna llegaba a molestar a la mesa de al lado por lo que decidió ir a la mas lejana.

Tomando asiento al lado del barandal vio con una sonrisa libre el sol imponente en el cielo, a diferencia de los otros días este se sentía bastante bien cuando golpeaba su cara y todo eso se lo debía al hombre que ahora lo acompañaba. Desviando la vista de la estrella amarilla vio nuevamente a su acompañante, este no dejaba las camisas formales desabrochada en los primeros dos botones, siempre colores suaves mientras que su pantalón era de tela negro. Aunque ahora podía agregar que el hombre llevaba un collar de quien sabe que cosa y unos zapatos italianos "siempre tan formal Buchou" pensó aguantando una risa burlona que quería salir.

Notó como este también lo miraba detenidamente desde su puesto. No lo criticaba, hace mucho que no se veían, aun así se sintió algo intranquilo ya que si bien ya tenía 22 años, él no dejaba los pantalones cortos y las poleras de niño que le daban una libertad absoluta, a lo mucho llevaba una camisa encima abierta. Estaba seguro que siempre mantendría su estilo de ropa.

Ya no sabía cuál era el número de suspiros que había soltado, pero dejo escapar otro mas mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ahora que lo pensaba cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con este hombre en ese preciso momento ¿qué le iba a decir a Tezuka? Nada que se le dijera a un amigo por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar una razón para marchase. Cualquiera serviría, pero no encontró nada con lo cual escapar.

Volviendo a ver al mayor notó que este ahora se concentraba en la carta con detenimiento, sus ojos estaban más claros de lo normal, pero no le tomó importancia y llevo su mirada hacia su mascota que descansaba en una de las sillas con tranquilidad. De seguro no iba a querer ser despertado en un buen rato "traidor, eres un traidor Karupin" se quejó en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos.

Viéndola con atención se decidió a pedirle al mesero un una copa de helado con frutos rojos. Su acompañante a diferencia suya pidió te helado y un paste para acompañar dejando que el acostumbrado silencio se volviera a instaurar entre ellos dos cuando el mesero se marchó.

Ryoma de verdad quería abrir la boca y hablar con el contrario, pero simplemente el mayor era un cerrado que no le permitía soltar palabra alguna "ya es lo suficientemente difícil hablar con el ex capitán como para que me pongas esa cara ahora". El peli verde no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tanto. Error. En esos años se acostumbro a pensar mas de lo que hablar, ya que la arrogancia frente a gente estúpida ya no le era divertida.

Soltó un gruñido en son de descontento mientras que desviaba la mirada ¿por qué precisamente ahora se ponía filosófico y se comparaba con su yo del pasado? Eso eran tiempos lejanos que no deberían ser de importancia por lo que ya tendría que haberlo olvidado, pero no. Ahí estaba sentado mientras se desmerecía contra su yo del pasado cosa que no era muy sano ahora que lo pensaba.

-¿me darás una explicación o sigues necesitando el pensar las cosas? – Preguntó el mayor mientras se arreglaba los lentes- en unas horas tengo que ir a ver un partido

-pues anda, nadie te obliga a estar aquí, es tu curiosidad el querer saber de mí, capitán – dijo con molestia el menor mientras lo miraba desafiante y un poco de odio, estaba seguro que en años anteriores no lo hubiera visto de aquella forma y eso era un punto para su yo del presente – aunque me sorprende que seas un hombre curioso, nunca lo demostraste

-nunca se tiene porque mostrar toda la personalidad a tus compañeros, solo son eso, compañeros- dijo con tranquilidad ladeando la cabeza - ¿por qué dejaste el tenis?

-no lo deje, solo me estoy tomando un tiempo

-¿un tiempo de 2 años? – preguntó nuevamente, estaba empecinado en no dejarle desviar el tema

-cada cual se toma el tiempo que necesita- molesto apretó los puños con fuerza y se trago las palabras, no le iba a seguir la corriente

-¿por qué me utilizaste para hablar con Ryuzaki? – volvió a preguntar mientras veía que el mesero dejaba los pedidos y se marchaba

-yo…ahh – se masajeo la frente con pesadez y le dio un gran bocado a su helado – hace dos años yo iba a pedirle matrimonio con el anillo que viste, pero en cuanto entre en la casa se dio lo que se tenia que dar. Ella estaba acostada con un tipo, no recuerdo bien quien era – mentía, recordaba la cara y nombre perfectamente – cuando me di cuenta ya me había marchado… resulta que hace poco ella se quiso contactar conmigo

\- y tu creías que todo cambiaria, que seguirías amándola y le ibas a pedir matrimonio – dijo con un leve tono de burla dándole un sorbo a su té - ¿yo fui el contratiempo?

-¡tú que sabes! Ya no eres mi capitán ni nada mío, no veo porque tengas el derecho de ocupar tu tono de burla – dijo molesto dispuesto a saltarle encima. Estaba harto de todo lo que sentía, prefería atacar a otro y liberar sus frustraciones – déjame en paz. Ya sabes todo.

-dejaste el tenis por ella – no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue una afirmación volviendo a su seriedad

-me sentí traicionado… me sentí solo y odiaba aquello así que viaje a Venecia y me recluí por dos años en los que no hice nada

\- ¿y ahora?

-… - esa era una buena pregunta, porque sinceramente no sabía que hacer en ese momento – supongo que veré si puedo volver a jugar tenis o sino…

-acompáñame

Ryoma se le quedó mirando algo atónito. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le diera un indicio de que el mayor no lo dijo o que era una broma, pero su expresión se veía tan seria que no pudo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra que no fuera un 'si'.

Ambos cesaron todo intento de conversación en las próximas horas. Solo disfrutaron de su pedido y posteriormente se encaminaron hacia las pistas a pie.

El viento le sentaba de maravillas a Ryoma quien aunque intentaba no hacerlo sonreía con un poco de arrogancia y caminaba con paso altivo. Todavía no entraba a una pista y ya se sentía victorioso "hey… que todavía ni siquiera piensas en volver al tenis" pensó aguantando la risa mientras tapaba su boca con suavidad en caso de cualquier percanse.

Por su parte Tezuka caminaba igual que siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre el menor con algo de curiosidad, los cambios que tuvo eran increíbles y casi contradictorios a como lo había conocido. Sí, seguía vistiendo las mismas ropas despreocupadas y de niño infantil, pero su cuerpo era un tanto mas moreno, sus músculos eran poco pronunciados, quizás por la falta de practica, pero seguían demostrando que podían vencer, sus ojos mostraban mas sabiduría y mesura que de costumbre y la estatura del chico había aumentado considerablemente, aunque aun lo superaba. Definitivamente si volvía al tenis tenía por seguro que sería un gran contrincante.

Ambos chicos pronto se vieron en el recinto en el que se llevarían las finales de ese día. Los dos sabían que los primeros tres lugares participarían si o si en Wimbledon por lo que andaban emocionados a pesar de que Ryoma no llegara a jugar en este.

Entrando por la puerta de invitado especial, Ryoma se dio cuenta que Tezuka gozaba de grandes beneficios y comodidades. No podía negarlo, saber aquello le hizo enfadarse y es que este siempre se llevaba lo mejor, incluso cuando se trataba de contrincantes "cuando yo jugaba le quite muchas victorias así que ¿por qué nunca me dieron cosas así?" se pregunto mentalmente dejando que Karupin hiciera lo que quisiera en el palco, mas solo espero el momento en que Ryoma se sentara en una silla para poder posarse sobre su regazo y así poder dormir. El peli verde solo sonrió resignado mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad para ayudar a relajarlo.

-no deberías dormir tanto

Su susurro murió sin ser tomado en cuenta por nadie. No era que importara cuando en pocos minutos se libraría el segundo partido del día, donde según tenía entendido lo llevarían un ruso y un italiano, no muy importante según el creía, pero aun así no hizo comentario ya que al parecer los tres hombres reunidos, incluyendo a Tezuka, se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo mismo muy seriamente.

Rodando los ojos vio entrar al ruso y no pudo mas que verlo analíticamente. El hombre parecía fuerte, además gozaba de gran altura, pero la forma en que agarro la raqueta le dijo que era un caso perdido "no durara nada, fuerte pero no lo suficiente" fue su pensamiento soberbio mientras enmarcaba la sonrisa que según él, era de victoria. Al entrar el contrincante en la pista Ryoma dejo su arrogancia y volvió a ver de que tanto era capaz, este parecía mas escuálido y debilucho, pero su mirada aseguraba que era pura basura confiarse del cuerpo.

Sabiendo que ya estaba todo dicho miró a su gato y le alzo la mirada para que este lo lo viera directamente a los ojos, aunque estuviera cansado tenía que escucharlo 'ya saldremos e iremos a la casa' susurró suave recibiendo un muy débil maullido por parte del minino quien ya no quería que lo molestaran.

Sintiendo compañía por el lado derecho, vio como el castaño se encontraba sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y la vista seria sobre los dos contrincantes. De seguro también estaría analizando como él lo hizo anteriormente

-¿quién crees que gane? – preguntó de improvisto el castaño sin siquiera verlo

-el italiano, se llevara 2 set fácilmente

No hubo respuesta, solo se quedaron en silencio viendo el partido notando como la deducción del peli verde no fue del todo correcta ya que si bien el italiano había ganado, le había costado mucho poder conseguirlo.

El resto de la velada no tuvo gran relevancia. Ryoma no se relacionó con los patrocinadores del mayor ni tampoco hablo de más con su ex capitán. Definitivamente era uno de los peores días que le habían tocado vivir y eso que estaba contando el día en que se entero sobre la traición de su pareja.

-bueno aquí me despido yo…

-mañana ¿crees poder jugar un partido o tienes miedo?

-no sabía que ahora usabas los métodos de arrogancia – dijo controlando sus ganas de golpear al mayor, era obvio que no podría vencerlo – pero me niego no dejare a Karu…

-el hotel tiene cancha, a no ser que tengas miedo no vengas – dijo extendiendo un papel para luego retirarse de manera triunfal y molesta.

Ryoma no sabía que le pasaba, según recordaba Tezuka no era así para nada. El hombre siempre fue mesurado y se alejaba cunado sentía que algo no le concernía, pero ahora venía y se metía en su vida como si fuera amo y señor de las cosas.

Gruñendo por lo bajo entro en la casa que estaba arrendando y dejo que Karupin se recostara en uno de los sillones, no podía preocuparse del castaño teniendo enfermo a su querido amigo, no se lo permitiría por lo que dejo el papel de lado y comenzó a preparar la medicina de su mascota en conjunto a la comida.

-Karupin… es hora de comer gato flojo, deja de portarte como un mimado – dijo con una sonrisa sincera acercándose al sillón con dos platos, uno para su mascota y otro para él - ¿quieres ir mañana?

No recibió respuesta aunque sabia que eso era obvio, su pequeño amigo apenas tenía fuerzas para comer por lo que no iba a gastar sus energías en dar respuestas que no serian entendidas.

Con tranquilidad Ryoma prendió la tele y a medida que comía reviso la dirección que le fue entregada. Obviamente había un número de celular por lo que sonrió y mirando un momento a su compañero, en eso se decidió. Le iba a mandar el mensaje aunque perdiera el día de mañana de manera vergonzosa.

" _si realmente quieres jugar ven mañana por la mañana, tengo una cancha en el jardín así que te espero. No te acobardes a ultimo minuto._

 _Atte_

 _Ryoma Echizen"_

Sin mayor miramiento envió el mensaje y posteriormente lanzo el celular para aprovechar lo que quedaba del día con su pequeño amigo.

Extrañamente se sentía un tanto ansioso, quizás porque al fin podría volver a jugar tenis, o porque tal vez tenia la loca idea que luego de no haber jugado nada durante esos dos años podría ganarle a un campeón de la copa de Wimbledon.

-supongo… mañana será mejor que hoy Karupin.

-miau

-jejeje digo lo mismo – acariciando el pelaje de su amigo, siguió viendo la tele- digo lo mismo…

* * *

bueno este sera un short-fic así que en unos dos o tres capítulos mas se acaba.

espero les guste y aun queden personas que amen la pillar pair aquí, obviamente la personalidad quedo diferente por que ya estan grandes, espero entiendan eso.

nos vemos la próxima semana~

un beso, un abrazo y se me cuidan.

atte

Zack Engel~


End file.
